This specification relates to the consumption and re-consumption of electronic content.
A user may consume electronic content by, for example, watching a video recording, reading an electronic book, playing a game, or listening to an audio recording or ringtone. Oftentimes, a user may pay a service provider for the ability to consume electronic content. For example, in exchange for payment, a video rental service may allow a user to watch a video recording during a predetermined time period. Once the predetermined time period has expired, the user must pay the video rental service again, or “repurchase” the video recording, for the ability to re-watch, or “re-consume,” the video recording.